Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As technology progresses, an increasing amount of devices utilize mobile applications configured to perform a variety of functions. A mobile application may be a software application that is designed to run on and execute programmed tasks for a variety of devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile devices. Mobile applications are typically available through application distribution platforms and may be downloaded by a device wirelessly from a server that holds the applications. In some instances, mobile applications may be downloaded by a device for free or may be downloaded for a purchase price.